


Eddy The Dog

by Deathtouch



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, implied polyamory/polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ in which seth discovers the underwoods have a dog... sort of...</p>
<p>
  <i>The Underwoods didn’t have a dog.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So far as Seth knew, they hadn’t ever had a dog, and he knew more than his fair share. He wondered if this was some test, but he couldn’t imagine what he was being tested on.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddy The Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubwayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/gifts).



> for my wonderful beta [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf)'s bday :') thank you so much for being my friend all these long years, for having excellent taste in movies and tv and comics, for beta reading all of my fics and helping catch all mistakes, and for everything else you do! and thanks for course for taking the time to edit your own gift, and letting me share this fic with everyone!! i hope the house of cards fans enjoy !!

“Connor. Seth.”   
  
Seth’s head snapped up, and all at once he was looking towards where Frank Underwood was standing. The rest of the staff were filing out of the room, squeezing out the door one or two at a time.  Out of the corner of his eye Seth could see Connor standing stock still, a rock in the flowing stream of people.   
  
It wasn’t so long before the three of them were alone. Just before the door to Underwood’s office closed, the VP spoke again. He had a ledger open in his arms, face turned down. He was regarding the words on the page through a set of reading glasses. He spoke with little interest to the two men in front of him. “I need one of you to go home and feed the dog, please.”   
  
Seth glanced curiously to Connor, who looked just as cautiously confused as he was…   
  
The Underwoods didn’t have a dog.   
  
So far as Seth knew, they hadn’t ever had a dog, and he knew more than his fair share. He wondered if this was some test, but he couldn’t imagine what he was being tested on. He wondered if Connor was going to ask first, and then wondered if it would seem like he lacked initiative to wait on someone else to do the question-asking for him. Oh, he was overthinking this. He was usually better than that, he didn’t often overthinking things.   
  
“Sir-” Seth began curiously.  
  
“Ah, Seth.” Underwood slipped his glasses off and gestured with them. “I had hoped it would be you. Thank you for offering.” It was less of a thank you, and more of a polite way to tell them both to get the fuck out. It certainly sounded nice in that southern drawl of his, but it spurred Connor and Seth towards the door at once.   
  
Seth didn’t say anything. Not a ‘yes, sir’ or an ‘excuse me, sir’ or even a ‘what do you mean, what fucking dog, sir’. He couldn’t tell if this was a prank, a joke, some test, or what. He had no clue how to reply. He just walked out, hoping his face and lack of response didn’t give too much of his cluelessness away.   
  
His stomach twisted in an odd knot as the door to the VP’s office closed behind him. He hated the feeling. Seth was usually so on top of things, so good in any and every situation he was thrown into.   
  
Connor cast him a glance before splitting off down the hall.   
  
Seth slid out his phone and googled; _Underwoods, dog_. Nothing. They didn’t have one. Seth wondered who he could ask. Someone who was close enough to know what this request really meant without betraying to Frank or Claire that he’d come asking. He had made himself an asset by knowing everything, he couldn't let them know he didn't know about this. He might just have to figure this one out himself.   
  
Seth regarded the clock at the top of his phone and frowned. Edward Meechum had unexpectedly taken the day off and even though he was only security, the entire schedule felt off with him absent. There was a whole morning to get through, and a hundred and one things to get done before noon… 

 

* * *

  
  
Seth had gone through every possible option of what would happen when he walked in the Underwoods’ door, and he had a response to each and every one. He may not know exactly what was going on, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still prepared. Or, well, as prepared as he could be given the circumstances.   
  
He figured, at best, the Underwoods did have some dog that no one knew about. At worst, someone had ratted on him working with Remy for Tusk, and it would be Doug Stamper there with his sleeves rolled up and some punishment in mind. Seth supposed each was as likely as the other. He tried not to be too anxious as he pulled up to Frank and Claire’s home, parking around back. He wasn’t really one for anxiousness. His calm, cool, and collected exterior wasn’t an act; he usually was as calm, cool and collected as he looked. Usually.   
  
Though he’d been here before, the place was still impressive to him. He admired the back of the house as he jogged up to the rear entrance. He knew the view from the street was even more impressive, but it was better to be discreet. Seth stopped to fix his steel blue tie in case it was Stamper or someone else in there; he didn’t want to walk in looking a mess.   
  
Ready for anything, he let himself in through the back door. He didn’t really expect the place to feel so still and quiet. He thought there was going to be someone, or some dog, there to greet him. It didn’t seem like anyone was home.   
  
“Hello?” Seth called, rapping his knuckles on the wooden door frame before stepping inside. “Anyone home?” 

The back door opened right up to the kitchen. He spotted a set of bowls that he had never seen in here before. Two silvery metal dog-bowls, the kind with rubber bottoms to keep them from sliding around. One was filled with water and the other was completely empty. They sat in front of the stove as if they belonged, but Seth had spotted them as being out-of-place almost immediately.   
  
He heard the shuffling noise of movement and stopped in his tracks. There was no one around. He could see through the open entryway into the dining room and it was empty too. The lights were dim. The only light being offered was from the midday sun shining in through the back windows. Heavy curtains throughout the rest of the downstairs blocked most of the sunlight out, and all the lights were off.  
  
Seth turned towards the pocket door that opened up to the back stairs and that’s when he saw him. It was dark, but in the darkness he could see Meechum. He was just sitting on the hardwood floor by the staircase. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, and honestly he was nigh unidentifiable without his Secret Service suit on, but it had to be him.   
  
A series of particularly rational thoughts flashed through Seth’s mind, that Meechum must not have taken the day off entirely. That someone had to watch the Underwoods’ home when they were away. He stepped closer. Seth was about to open his mouth and greet the security officer when he realized that _Meechum didn’t have any clothes on_. He had seen this right away of course, but it didn’t really sink in until now.   
  
His mouth hung open for half a second, but it only took half a second for him to understand. He noticed the collar; thick brown leather with a dangling coin. Meechum came lumbering towards him on his hands and knees, walking the way old dogs do. As he came out from the shadows of the stairwell Seth noticed the tail. It was a stiff little curl of rubber, wagging with the shifting movements of Meechum’s legs as he crawled. It had to be a plug. Seth’s cock filled involuntarily upon realizing this, and he felt himself get half hard all at once.  
  
When Meechum was close enough, Seth knelt down and turned the tag on the collar towards the sunlit windows. The name ‘Eddy’ was carefully engraved in the metal.   
  
“Eddy, huh?” Seth said out loud as he stood back up. “Is that you, boy?”   
  
Eddy the dog looked up at him with big brown eyes. He seemed a little sad, but then again what dog liked being left home alone? He was maybe a little distrustful too. He was probably expecting someone else to come walking through that door.   
  
“Frank sent me to feed you,” Seth explained.   
  
Eddy’s eyebrows drew together hopefully at the sound of the name Frank.   
  
“Yeah,” Seth smiled easily. “Frank. Is that your owner?” He wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying, just sweet-talking in a cute voice that was reserved only for the likes of animals and children.  
  
He glanced at that stiff rubber tail again and an intrusive thought barged its way into Seth’s mind. He was suddenly imagining Meechum stripped naked, bent in half over the foot of Frank and Claire’s bed. The Vice President of the United States with a fat rubber dog tail plug in hand, coaxing his worried pup to relax, be a good dog, and take it. Seth’s throat convulsed in a swallow and he was definitely more than half hard now.   
  
“Uh,” Seth cleared his throat. “So what do you eat?” It wasn’t like there was puppy chow laying around…  
  
Eddy the dog shifted a little, sitting on his hind legs. Poor thing, the house was covered in hardwood floors. Crawling around had to be tough on his knees. He reached up, fingers going straight for Seth’s belt.   
  
Seth panicked for a second and caught his hands. He looked over his shoulder as if someone could see in through the back windows. “Oh, woah. Okay. Hold on a minute there, pup-“  
  
Eddy whimpered sadly. So sadly, in fact, that Seth’s resolve all but crumbled. He thought about it for half a second more before shuffling feet over towards the counter. He would be further from the windows this way, and thus further from any prying eyes. Eddy followed after him like, well… like a puppy. He was hungry.   
  
Seth undid his belt, and the zipper and fly of his pants. He knew better, really. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this at all. That didn’t stop him. Eddy was on him before he even slipped it out of his boxers, and eager was an understatement. Seth hadn’t been expecting a midday blowjob, and until a minute or two ago he wasn’t even turned on. He wasn’t prepared for how good it would feel to slide his cock into something hot and wet. His knees nearly went weak as Eddy swallowed him deep. Seth gasped out, and reached behind himself to grip the marble countertop to keep himself standing.   
  
He regained some composure after a moment, and palmed the back of Eddy’s head with his free hand. Seth let his own head tip back, and he closed his eyes. He focused on the delicious feeling of getting his dick sucked. Eddy was enthusiastic, but not practiced. He gagged and gasped and had to start using his hands but it didn’t matter. His mouth was hot, his tongue was wet, and he was good with his fingers. It felt good. Especially when he managed to pick up a decent rhythm without choking.   
  
The sweet burn of his orgasm swelled up in the pit of Seth’s belly. It made his thighs tremble and turned his knuckles white where he was still gripping the kitchen counter. He uttered low noises of pleasure. Eddy coaxed it out of him, slowly but surely. The friction of skin on skin and the wet workings of his tongue eventually earned him one hot spurt come after another. Seth shuddered as he climaxed, finding real pleasure in his release.   
  
Eddy lapped his cock clean, licking down every bit of come. Seth pet his dark hair and told him he was a good dog until his soft tongue started to spark oversensitive twinges of too much pleasure. Seth went to put his softening cock away after that. He realized he was sweat slicked, wet at the temples and in the pits of his arms. Hopefully no one would notice when he went back to work…   
  
He regarded the pup curiously. Was that really all he was supposed to do? He supposed if Meechum really needed food he could get up and grab it from the fridge or something.   
  
“Okay.” Seth shrugged, buckling up his jeans. “You were a good boy. I have to go back to work. I’ll tell Frank how good you were.”   
  
Eddy the dog gave a pitiful whimper. He laid his tired old bones down on the hard kitchen floor. For a minute Seth thought the dog might be trying to block his path, keep him from leaving out the back. Then he saw the way Eddy stretched onto his back, arms raised delicately to hang limp-wristed over his chest. His own cock was stiff, laying fat and red against his stomach.   
  
“Oh.” Seth wasn’t sure if he was supposed to… Then again, he’d just gotten his dick sucked. The least he could do was return the favor. “Alright.” He crouched down. “Let me take care of you, boy.”   
  
Seth reached out for Eddy’s cock. The dog moaned as soon as he felt fingers, and all it took was a few strokes before he was arching up off the hard floor. Depending on when that tail had been stuffed inside of him, he might have been hard for hours. Seth wondered if Eddy was allowed to touch himself, and then thought it was not likely. He would have done it already, rather than lay down and beg for a handjob. Seth smiled happily, glad to be of service, as he twisted his wrist and made it feel as good as possible.  Eddy came too soon, splattering seed on his flat belly.   
  
“Good boy,” Seth soothed him. “Such a good boy.”

He stayed crouched for a while, rubbing the dog’s belly and teasing him by tugging on his tail. He wondered if he would ever get an opportunity to feed or play with Eddy the dog again. Meechum didn’t take many days off.  


  


* * *

  


It was nearly 4 pm by the time Seth saw Frank Underwood again. He’d been back at the office for hours, but the two of them were busy. They didn’t always run in to one another so easily. There were some days where they didn’t see each other at all.

Frank was walking one direction, and Seth another, but Seth quickly turned around and matched the VP’s pace as soon as he spotted him. Frank was chatting away with some staffer beside him, but he didn’t seem entirely unapproachable in that moment.   
  
“Excuse me, Mr. Vice President,” Seth cut in. “I just wanted to let you know I fed your dog, like you asked.”   
  
“Oh, good,” Frank stopped. Actually stopped. He reached out for Seth’s arm and held it at the elbow momentarily. “Y’know, I’m glad it was you who went over there and not Connor.”   
  
Seth flashed a charmingly slanted smile. He was glad, too.  
  
“Say, he could use a walk later tonight, if you wouldn’t mind coming over.”   
  
Seth’s little smile all but grew into a grin. “It would be my pleasure.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment below! check out [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf)'s ao3 for more house of cards content


End file.
